Die neue Generation
by PiltoversChains
Summary: Hey, als riesiger Fan der League und Hobbyschreiber, dachte ich mir ich könnte ja mal eine Fanfiction schreiben. Ich dachte mir, dass eine Geschichte über die generellen Champions zu abgegriffen wäre, also überlegte ich mir etwas neues. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, trotz manchen komischen Pairings oder Logikfehlern. Ich bin starker vertreter von Vi x Cait wie man merken wird. MFG
1. Ein Schrecklicher Start in den Tag

**Kapitel 1: Prolog „Ein schrecklicher Start in den Tag"**

 _Das Leben auf den Schatteninseln ist nicht immer leicht, besonders nicht, als Kind zweier Champions. Diese Lektion musste ich von Kindheitstagen an am eigenen Leib erfahren, oder eher erst so lange ich denken kann, was bedeutet, erst seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr. Aber damit ihr auch mal erfahrt wer der psychotische Freak ist, der hier mit euch redet: Mein Name ist, Jester Chains, ich bin mit der Magie der Schatten geboren worden und bin zeitgleich, ein super Akrobat. Blonde Haare, Lila Augen…eigentlich ist an meinem Erscheinungsbild nichts besonders, okay bis auf meine zwei Tattoos vielleicht: Eine Rauchfahne am rechten Auge und ein psychotische Lachen über den gesamten linken Hals und Schulterbereich. Wie erwähnt, sind meine Eltern Champions der Liga, gefürchtete Jungler um genau zu sein. Wer sie sind wollt ihr wissen? Das werdet ihr vermutlich schneller erfahren als euch Lieb ist. Jetzt aber erst mal genug von der langweiligen Vorstellungsrunde, ich wollte euch ja immerhin meine Geschichte erzählen, also dann mal auf zur Action!_

 _ **Schatteninseln 7:00 Uhr morgens**_

„Hey Mom, ich bin draußen ne Runde trainieren, wenns ok ist" rief ich über die Schulter bereits im Türrahmen stehend. „Ist gut, aber denk dran, dass du heute Überraschungsbesuch bekommst, immerhin ist heute dein Geburtstag" kam die Antwort zurück. Stimmt, es war der Tag meines 18. Geburtstages, für die Kinder mancher Champions ein großer Tag, da sie ab jetzt die Chance haben, sich für die nächste Generation der Liga zu bewerben. „ Keine Sorge, ich denke schon daran!" rief ich und dachte, dass wahrscheinlich niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass ausgerechnet Evelynn, eine der gefährlichsten Assassinen Runeterras, eine gute und fürsorgliche Mutter werden würde. Ich rannte los zu meinem liebsten Trainingort, einem kleinen Fleckchen Wald in der Nähe der berühmten _Twisted Treeline_. Dort gab es genug Bäume, Laufstrecken und selbst gebaute Trainingspuppen um meine Akrobatischen und kämpferischen Fähigkeiten auszubauen. Also für jemanden mit meinen Fähigkeiten der perfekte Platz. Aber um noch mal etwas genauer auf meine Fähigkeiten einzugehen: Ich kann Schatten auf jegliche Art und Weise kontrollieren und Formen, mich über kurze Strecken teleportieren und bin ein Naturtalent in der Hexmaturgie. Letzteres ist das einzige meiner Talente, welches ich mir nicht erklären kann oder welches nicht auf meine Eltern zurück zu führen ist. Meine Mutter erzählte mir zwar, dass als Kind des öfteren mal in Piltover war und sogar mal eine Zeit lang dort gelebt habe, jedoch kann ich mich daran wirklich gar nicht erinnern. Der einzige Beweis ist ein Bild von mir mit Vi und Caitlyn und mein gutes Verhältnis zu Ziggs und Professor Heimerdinger, welche gerne mal hier her kommen um die Inseln zu erforschen, und diese haben mir nie auch nur irgendetwas von der Hexmaturgie gezeigt. Wird sich bestimmt heraus stellen wieso ich darin so gut bin.

Ich bin gerade dabei über die Äste mehrerer Bäume zu springen, als ich im Busch unter mir plötzlich ein rascheln wahrnehme. Ich springe vom Baum neugierig aber doch nervös aus der sechs Meter hohen Baumkrone und teleportiere mich mitten im Flug das restliche Stück nach unten. Kaum stehe ich vor dem Gebüsch höre ich ein mir nur all zu gut bekanntes Lachen. Ich mache einen Satz und springe rein. Als ich sehe wer dann dort vor mir steht, kann ich nicht mehr aufhören Zu grinsen. Es war Shaco, mein Vater. „Hey Dad! Was machst du denn hier, ich dachte du hast gerade deinen Spaß in der Kluft" frage ich lachend während ich ihn umarme. „ Da war ich ja auch, aber es wurde langweilige…Niemand hört mehr bis zu Pointe zu! Humorbanausen! Oh und außerdem kann ich doch den wichtigsten Geburtstag meines Sohnes nicht verpassen" Antwortete er während er mit einem seiner Dolche spielt. „Ich kann verstehen warum sich deine Witze niemand bis zum Schluss anhört: Die Pointe endet immer damit das die Zuhörer vor lachen…sterben! Aber keine Sorge, bei mir ist es das gleiche. Wie der Vater so der Sohn." Antworte ich frech. „Was kann ich den dafür, wenn diese traurigen Clowns nichts aushalten oder zu langsam sind um mich von meinem Klon zu unterscheiden. Aber egal. Ich hab gehört es gibt Zuhause Kuchen! Wer als letzter dort ist bekommt vom anderen einen Zaubertick gezeigt! Wenn du verstehst" Lachte Shaco fies, während er sich weg teleportierte. Manchmal glaube ich echt, dass er vergisst, dass ich das auch kann. Ich teleportierte mich auf den nächstgelegenen Baum und begann zu rennen und von Baum zu Baum zu springen. Als Dad direkt unter mir war begann er zu lachen starte mich von unten an und rief: „Look behind you!" Ich drehte mich um sah nur seinen verdammten Klon hinter mir her sprinten. Fuck. Wenn der mich erwischt wird's schmerzhaft. Ich rannte schneller und sah schon unser Haus als ich über einen von Dads Springteufeln stolperte. Shit! Ich sah auf und merkte, dass Shaco kurz vor der Tür stehen blieb und mich angrinste. „Ich muss nur noch durch diese Tür und du hast verloren. Mal wieder" bemerkte er frech. Ich teleportierte mich vom Boden aus vor die Tür, sprintete an Shaco vorbei , öffnete die Tür und lies einen Schrei los: „Maaaaannnn dein Scheiß Klon. Wie und wann hast du ihn vor die Tür gestellt!?" Ärgerte ich mich. Dad sitzt auf seinem Lieblingssessel, grinste fies und antwortete: „Du lernst es wirklich nie. Das bedeutet für dich: Wir kämpfen gegeneinander." „Aber erst nach dem Essen, oder du lernst mal wieder meine High Heels von nahem kennen", lachte Evelynn und küsste Shaco, „schön das du wieder da bist."

Wir begannen im kleinen Kreis zu feiern und Kuchen zu essen als es an der Tür klingelte. Was eigentlich relativ ungewöhnlich war, da niemand mehr eingeladen war und wir ja alle da waren. Shaco sprang fröhlich auf, lachte und sagte „Bleibt ruhig sitzen, ich mach auf." Er hüpfte an die Tür öffnete sie und sprach lachen: „Wir kaufen nichts…Moment, für Vertreter seid ihr zu viele. Und zu hässlich". Das einzige was als Antwort kam, war ein tiefes Lachen und die blutige spitze eines Schwertes, die aus dem Rücken meines Vaters ragte.

Voller schock sprangen meine Mom und ich auf. „Was zur Leere?!" Der leblose Körper meines Vater fiel zu Boden und machte den Blick auf eine Gruppe Noxischer und Zhaunischer Krieger frei. „Wir suchen Jester Chains, Sohn von dieser toten Lachnummer und Evelynn, der Schattenassassinen", brummte der Noxische General an der spitze der Truppe. Ich trat vor, starrte dem Noxier böse an und erwähnte, dass ich das sei. Er grinste gehässig und stellte mir das Ultimatum: „Wenn du nicht willst, dass deiner Mutter auch etwas passiert, kommst du jetzt ohne zu murren mit uns." „Und ihr schwört, dass meiner Mutter nichts passiert? Immerhin seid ihr aus Noxus, das Land welches bekannt dafür ist sein Wort zu halten" fragte ich. „Ich schwöre" kam die gebrummte Antwort. Ich trat auf den Noxier zu und lies mich am Arm packen. Aus dem Augewinkel sah ich dann plötzlich wie sich einer der Zhaunier bewegte und einen Hextech-Revolver auf die immer noch erstarrte Evelynn richtete. „Was zur…" PENG. Der schuss unterbrach meinen geschockten Ausruf und lies meine Mutter zusammenbrechen. „Ihr hattet es geschworen!" „Nein", antwortete der Zhaunier, „Ich habe gar nichts geschworen. Und selbst wenn. Ich bin aus Zhaun. Wir kennen keine Vereinbarungen". Der Noxier vor mir begann laut hals zu lachen, zeitgleich begane seine Truppe damit. Das Lachen erstarb abrupt, als Ein Schattenspeer aus dem offenen Mund des Noxiers vor mir herausragte. Ich wandte meinen Arm aus dem toten Griff des noch röchelnden Noxiers, sein Blut lief über meinen Arm als ich ihn aus dem Weg stieß und die Schockstarre der Kompanie nutzte um zu meiner Mutter zu kommen. Diese sah mich an und sagte röchelnd: „In der Küche liegt dein Geschenk…Es wird dir helfen…Vertau mir" Ich stürmte in die Küche, öffnete das Geschenk und begann mörderisch zu grinsen. Eine Sense. Eine verdammt scharfe und tödliche Sense, meine liebste Waffe. Auf ihrem Schafft stand: _Für unseren Sohn. Den bald besten Assassinen der Welt. PS: Sie ist mit Magie unzerstörbar gemacht worden und kann durch Schatten getarnt werden._ Ich sprintete zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schwang die Sense und erledigte einen nach dem Anderen mit schnellen, blutigen Hieben. Der letzte der jetzt noch stand, war der Zhaunische Todesschütze. Ich drückte ihn gegen die Wand, entriss ihm seinen Revolver und zielte auf ihn. Ich schoss die erste Kugel links neben seinen Hals in die Wand, die Zweite rechts daneben. Er lachte: „Daneben. Zielen musst du noch üben du Trottel". Ich grinste und Antwortete: „Glaubst du. Ich habe an beide Kugeln einen Schattenstacheldraht gebunden. Ich steuere gerade wie weit die Kugeln fliegen, also auch wie eng sich der Draht um deinen Hals wickelt. Spucks aus, was ist euer Auftrag und wer befehligt euch? Wenn du kooperierst, schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich am leben lasse." Ich lies sich den Draht immer enger um seinen Hals schnüren. „Ok! Ok! Ich erzähöe dir alles! Nur bitte lockere den Draht. Er zerschneidet mir die Kehle!" antwortet er gepresst. „Dann sprich schneller" antwortete ich kalt. „Wir sollten die Kinder der Ligachampions einsammeln und zu Swain, Sion, Viktor und Singed bringen, um eine neue unbesiegbare Armee aufzubauen und Runterra zu erobern. Und jetzt lass mich gehen!" „Vielen Dank. Aber tut mir leid, dass werde ich nicht. Ich meine du bist Zhaunier. Du kennst keine Vereinbarungen. Also viel Spaß im Tod." Ich lies die Kugeln weiter fliegen, wodurch sich der Draht immer tiefer in seinen Hals schnitt. Noch bevor er erstickte, verblutete er, durch den tiefen Schnitt. Ich lies ihn sterbend zurück und rannte zu Evelynn. Sie atmete noch, aber nur noch sehr schwach. Sie sah mich an und sagte sterbend: „Den daran mein Sohn…Ich liebe dich…und ich weiß du wirst uns rächen wollen…aber bitte such dir Hilfe dabei…geh nach Piltover und rede mit Caitlyn…sie wird dir helfen…Der Professor und Ziggs sind gerade noch hier…sie werden dich mit nach Piltover nehmen…Pass..auf..dich..auf…". Eine Sekunde später starb sie in meinen Armen.

Hey, danke, dass ihr soweit gelesen habt ;) Ich hoffe die Egschichte geföllt euch und freue mich über jegliches Feedback. Wer mein/e Korrekturlerser/Korrekturleserin werden möchte kann sich gerne bei mir melden :).

Weiterhin viel Spaß


	2. Hass, Hoffnungen und ein lebender Traum

**Kapitel 2: „Hass, Hoffnungen und ein lebender Traum"**

 **Sorry, das schreiben dieses Kapitels hat sich etwas stärker verzögert als geplant. Schule, Arbeit, Krankenhaus und technische Probleme haben ein paar Probleme gemacht aber letztendlich ist es ja jetzt fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr könnt mir verzeihen :P.**

 _ **Schatteninseln 16:00**_

 _Die letzten Worte meiner Mutter, werde ich nie vergessen: "Such dir Hilfe, geh nach Piltover und rede mit Caitlyn! Pass auf dich auf" Gut, kein Problem, wenn mir der Sheriff die nötige Hilfe verschaffen kann, um den Tod meiner Eltern zu rächen, gerne. Ich wollte sowieso mal wieder VI besuchen_. _Jetzt aber erstmal auf zum Doc und Ziggs, ich hab nämlich sonst keine Ahnung wie ich nach Piltover komme. Ich weiß, ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich ironisch, dass ausgerechnet ICH ein hasserfüllter, psychotischer und von Rache angetriebener Schattenmagier nach Hilfe bettelt, aber alleine komme ich nicht gegen vier Ligachampions und eine ganze Armee aus Noxiern und Zhauniern an. Ich bin zwar verrückt, aber nicht lebensmüde. Außerdem, wie sollte die Welt ohne mein Geschick und meine Genie bitte auskommen?_

Ich schnallte mir meine neue Sense, dass letzte Geschenk meiner Eltern, um und verstaute den Colt des Zhaunischen Mörders in der Innentasche meines Mantels. Ich startete einen Spurt durch die Schatten in Richtung Heimerdingers Labor. Während ich rannte schossen mir immer wieder die Bilder meiner Toten Eltern ins Gedächtnis, als ich mich dann schüttelte um die Bilder loszuwerden, rannte ich direkt in Yorick Mori, den Totengräber. „Jester. Lange nicht gesehen. Hörst du die Ghoule oder warum siehst du so blass aus? Benötigst du etwa meine Dienste?" „ Hey Yorick ja ich…Ich musste gerade mit ansehen wie meine Eltern von ein paar dreckigen Noxiern und Zhauniern ermordet, da sie von ihren jeweiligen Generälen, den Champions Sion, Swain, Singed und Viktor, den Auftrag bekommen haben die Kinder der Legenden zu schnappen und sie zu einer unschlagbaren Armee zu formen…" „ Beim Anteil jedes Totengräbers. Tut mir wirklich Leid kleiner. Sag mir wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann" bot er gedämpft an. „Auf jeden fall könntest du den Toten feindlichen Suchtrupp aus meinem Haus entfernen. Was du mit ihren Leichen machst ist mir egal. Aber wenn du keinen Weg kennst, Tote außerhalb der Kluft wiederzubeleben…dann kannst du meine Eltern bitte nur ordentlich begraben." Antwortete ich mit Trauer und Hass in der Stimme. „Bevor ich deine Eltern begrabe, zerbreche ich meine geliebte Schaufel. Ich kenne deine Eltern schon ewig und dich schon seit deiner Geburt du bist für mich und jeden anderen hier ein wichtiger Teil unserer untoten Monsterfamilie, genauso wie es deine Eltern waren. Und ich möge auf ewig von Kindred gejagt sein, wenn ich sie begrabe ohne, dass wir alles versucht haben. Ich kenne zwar keinen todsicheren Weg aber ich habe Gerüchte gehört. Es soll möglich sein einen Toten wieder zu beleben, in dem man sich von jedem Gott des Todes, einigen heiligen (wie Kayle) und den verschiedenen „Fährmännern" (wie mir oder Bard) helfen lässt…Jedoch funktioniert das wie gesagt nur bei einer Leiche." Sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Danke Yorick. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt etwas Hoffnung. Wir treten dem Tod schon in den Arsch und wir werden es schaffen sie beide wiederzubeleben, egal wie. Bitte kümmere dich um die Leichen meiner Eltern und säubere das Haus bitte von den Leichen dieses verfluchten Suchtrupps ja? Wir diese Schweine meinetwegen Vilemaw vor oder so. Danke im Voraus auf jeden Fall schon mal." Ich warte schon gar nicht mehr auf eine Antwort von ihm, sondern zog mir meine Kapuze über den Kopf und sprintete, mit etwas besserer Laune und etwas mehr Hoffnung, weiter in Richtung Labor.

 _Ok, ich werde definitiv Hilfe brauchen, jeden dieser Götter zu finden, mich rächen, der Liga beitreten und einen Weg finden mehr als nur eine Person auferstehen zu lassen, ist vielleicht doch etwas zu viel für eine Person. Klar ich hab zwar eine neue Hoffnung, aber der Tag zählt trotzdem noch als einer der beschissensten Tage aller Zeiten._

 _ **Schatteninseln, Heimerdingers Labor, 16:36**_

Einige Minuten später kam ich bei dem Labor des Docs an. Allerdings war keine Spur von Ziggs oder Heimerdinger zu sehen. „Heimer? Ziggs? Irgendwer hier? Ich bräuchte dringend eure Hilfe!" Als Antwort bekam ich nur einen lauten, explosionsartigen Knall und eine darauffolgende Rauchwolke. Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und lief in Richtung Rauch. Typisch, findet man sie mal nicht muss man nur dem Knallen und dem Rauch folgen. Am Ground Zero der Explosion fand ich einen breit grinsenden Fellball und einen komplett rußgeschwärzten Zwerg mit zersaustem Zwirbelbart vor. „Jedes mal wenn ich euch Besuche fliegt irgendetwas in die Luft, ich frag mich nur wie das kommt" ärgerte ich die beiden lachend, „wie laufen die Forschungen? Ich meine ihr wart schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so lange hier, also habt ihr vermutlich etwas Großes entdeckt oder?" „Du weißt doch ganz genau welches haarige Individuum für die zahlreichen Explosionen verantwortlich gemach werden kann. Und ja wir haben eine wichtige Entdeckung gemacht, diese ist jedoch noch Streng Gehei…" „Es ist ein schwarzes Baumharz was die gesamte Welt der Waffen und Explosionen revolutionieren wird!" unterbrach ihn Ziggs. „Verdammtes Fellbiest, du sollst so was doch nicht einfach weitererzählen! Ich verrate ihm gleich wie die Zusammensetzung deiner Riesenbombe lautet!" drohte er Ziggs, welcher sich an seinen Werktisch verzog und an einer Bombe hantierte. „Jedenfalls müssen wir zur weiteren Untersuchung dieser Flüssigkeit, zurück in unser großes Laboratorium in Piltover. Aber ich vermute mal, dass du nicht hier bist um dich zu erkundigen wie weit wir mit unseren Forschungen sind, dafür siehst du zu besorgt aus. Was können wir für dich tun?" „ Genau über eure Heimreise wollte ich mit euch reden, ich muss ganz dringend mit euch kommen und mit Caitlyn reden. Außerdem vermisse ich die Stadt und vor Allem VI, und Caitlyn enorm." Ich schilderte dem Doc kurz die Situation und bat ihn mich nach Piltover zu bringen. „Ich werde dich sogar direkt im das Polizeipräsidium teleportieren wenn du das möchtest. Hast du eigentlich schon gehört das VI und Cait eine Tochter haben?" „Moment…was? Wie soll das denn bitte gehen?" fragte ich skeptisch. „Gentechnik. Injizieren der DNA von VI und Cait in ein bereits befruchtetes Ei bewirkte das Ergebnis. Sie hielten es lange Zeit geheim bis von ungefähr einem Jahr…bis VI ermordet Wurde…" antwortete Heimerdinger. „Hab ich dich gerade richtig verstanden? VI ist tot?...Nein dass…das kann nicht sein…nicht sie auch noch…" stotterte ich schockiert, meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich brach zusammen. „Weiß man den wenigstens wer der Mörder ist…?" „Nein, leider noch nicht…" Ich sammelte mich, starrte Heimerdinger entschlossen an und sagte: „Doc. Bring mich so schnell wie möglich nach Piltover. Ich werde mir Hilfe suchen und meine Eltern rächen. Aber zuerst mach ich mich auf die Jagd nach VI's Mörder. Ich danke dir für alles Heimer." „Kein Problem. Stell dich auf diese Plattform und es geht los. Oh und Jester: Viel Glück" Einen Augenblick später wurde ich teleportiert.

 _ **Piltover, Polizeipräsidium Eingangshalle, 17:15**_

Ich stand in der Lobby des Präsidiums, in der Nähe der Rezeption. Die Halle war wie ausgestorben, nur von ein paar eilig umherlaufenden Polizisten, mir, der Rezeptionistin und einer jungen Frau besiedelt. Die junge Frau war das schönste was ich jemals gesehen habe. Violette, mit pinken Strähnen durchzogene Haare, strahlend Pinke Augen, ein leicht markantes, süßes Gesicht mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den gepiercten Lippen. Ein sportlicher, schlanker aber trotzdem kurviger Körper in einem schwarzen Steampunk Kleid mit violetten Accesoires. Die Hände stecken in schwarzen mit Ketten verzierten Bikerhandschuhen, die Beine in den den dazu passenden Stiefeln und einer löchrigen Strumpfhose. Sie kam auf mich zu, bekam von mir mein charmantestes Lächeln und ein: „Hi ich bin Jester und ich würde gerne zum Sheriff. Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen?" Sie grinste, sah mir tief in die Augen und antwortete: „Du bist also der berühmte Jester, meine Eltern haben mir als Kind viel von dir erzählt, du hast zwar mal bei uns gewohnt aber gesehen haben wir uns leider trotzdem nie. Schön den berühmten Trottel mal kennen zu lernen." Sagte sie lachend, während sie mich plötzlich umarmte. „Aber ein echt süßer Trottel" fügte sie hinzu als sie mich losließ. „Der Professor rief gerade an und warnte meine Mutter und mich vor das du kommst. Er sagte außerdem das du uns bei dem tragischen Mordfall helfen willst. Aber zuerst: Hi ich heiße Violet." In diesem Moment vielen mir die Schuppen von den Augen wie die Steine von einem beschädigten Tower. Dieser wahrhaft lebendige Traum der da vor mir stand, war die Tochter von VI und Cait.

 _Fortsetzung folgt…_


End file.
